Viviéndo(te)
by Call me M. Jane
Summary: Tres momentos claves en los que Oikawa arrastró a Iwaizumi a una aventura en las que él no supo decirle que no. /Threeshot/
1. In our own woodland

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! le pertenece a Haruichi Furudate, mío solo tengo una botella de agua, un bol de cereales resecos y mucho sueñol

 **NdA:** Holi (L), ¿cómo estáis? Si no me conocéis soy Jane y podéis buscarme en _Facebook_ como Jane Smith, tengo una portada KageHina muy cuqui hecha por _Jeannette11._ Y lo más importante: no muerdo, podéis hablarme todo lo que queráis. Por otra parte, esto es algo que salió de una simple mañana entre sábanas, mucho frío y un recuerdo pequeñito de la infancia. La idea era escribir una serie de drabbles IwaOi sobre su desarrollo, al final los he dejado en tres, que ya están escrito. La idea es subir uno hoy, otro la semana que viene y, la última parte, el miércoles doce de diciembre.

No sé si decir que es es pre-canon. Aunque supongo que sí.

(Pongo el rating T para no estar cambiándolo en el segundo capítulo, la verdad, soy así de perezosa).

* * *

"—Es el anillo del humor, señala de qué humor estoy.

—Tonterías, siempre está negro.  
—Se pone negro cuando estás a mi lado porque me pones de mal humor." Thomas y Vada, en _My girl_ (1991)

* * *

 **I. In our own woodland**

—Hajime. Dime una cosa. —Tōru lo mira con el olor a madreselva metido en la nariz. Encuentra una tirita sobre el pómulo derecho de su mejor amigo, cubriéndole una herida que él mismo provocó—. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

A lo mejor no se lo dice para no molestarlo. Hajime siempre se guarda las cosas más importantes, las acumula y luego las suelta cuando menos se lo espera. Como en Halloween, que esconde las chocolatinas _Reese´s_ en el bolsillo interno de su mochila y no se las saca hasta que le parece oportuno. Aunque ese momento sea después de que se hayan atiborrado a golosinas mediocres y estén tan llenos que no puedan más.

—¿Qué?

Tiene los ojos verdes, pero no como la hierba que hace de cama bajo sus espaldas. Ni como los picos de los pinos que bordean las estrellas sobre sus cabezas. Ni como las botellas de vidrio que su madre recicla para hacer muebles. Tōru no sabe con qué compararlos pero le gusta verlos a su lado. Que observen las mismas cosas que él. Que sean capaces de confesarle secretos sin hablar.

—Que si te has enfado conmigo —repite—. ¡Vamos, _Ha-ji-me-kun_!

Tōru sonríe al verlo taparse la cara con el brazo. Sonrojado.

—Odio que me llames así.

—¿Prefieres Hajime-chan?

—¿Quieres que te pegue?

—Hajime-san es muy formal —medita en voz alta. Alarga la mano y le toca la mejilla—. Perdón.

Sus cejas son muy oscuras. Destacan incluso dentro de un sitio sin luz. Es como pintar de grises un papel y dibujar siluetas de negro. Las observa fruncirse. Hajime a veces arruga la nariz. Cuando está en desacuerdo con algo. Cuando tiene un examen delante y no entiende alguna pregunta. Cuando el escarabajo que llevan horas observando sale volando sin más.

—Déjate de boberías, Tontōru, si te hubieras caído al río seguramente te hubieses resfriado y te hubieras echado a llorar.

—Yo no lloro.

—Claro que no, solo tienes alergia constante dentro de los párpados.

— _¡Hajime!_

—Vas a gastarme el nombre.

A Tōru se le dispara el corazón contra el pecho al verlo sonreír. Es una sonrisa que hace que le duela el estómago.

—¿Vamos a estar juntos siempre?

A veces le entra el miedo y se le instala en el cuerpo, de la misma forma que ha visto en _Aliens_ cómo los parásitos invaden a los pasajeros. Quizás en algún momento también lo abra en canal.

—Si no te mato antes por el camino.

La brisa viaja sobre el césped, provocando un suave siseo entre la hojarasca. Deberían estar dentro de una tienda de campaña azul y amarilla que ellos mismos se han empeñado en montar porque ya tienen 8 años y pueden con el peso del mundo. Junto a la de su hermana y la de sus padres. Debería haber cogido el anorak antes de agarrar a Hajime de la mano y llevárselo hasta ese terraplén atestado de flores silvestres.

—Tengo ganas de crecer.

—¿Para qué?

—Para seguir viviendo cosas contigo.

Diferentes. Más lejos. Solos, como ahora.

* * *

Las reviews siempre son bienvenidas y, en fin, quién sabe, quizás si cae alguno Oikawa le enseñe a Iwaizumi muchas cosas.

 _Os espero con Reese´s de chocolate._


	2. My mad (bad) diary

**H** ola caracola (L), soy consciente de que esto debería haberlo publicado el miércoles pero realmente esta parte no iba a ser la número dos, y ni siquiera estaba terminada. Así que os lo dejo hoy con muchísimo cariño (digamos que hoy es miércoles una semana y un día después).

* * *

"No me gusta como amigo. Quiero que se hunda tanto en mí que necesite desarrollar branquias". Rae, en _My mad fat diary._

* * *

 **IV.** **My mad (bad) diary**

Es tan castaño como las avellanas, más intenso en el centro que en los bordes donde se difumina y a veces no sabe el lugar exacto en el que empieza la piel y termina la peca. Está junto al lado de la columna vertebral, un poco más a la derecha, a la altura de la escápula. No la ha tocado lo suficiente como para determinar si le gusta la sensación bajo el pulgar, pero sobresale un poco en comparación el resto de la piel, mucho más lisa.

—¿El lunar de nuevo?

—Sí.

—No entiendo la fijación tan extraña que tienes con él, Hajime-chan —le pasa la esponja tras enjabonarse los brazos, escurre agua y tres litros de gel de lavanda. A Oikawa-san le apasiona coleccionar productos corporales con olores a flores, una fijación que Tōru parece estar adquiriendo poco a poco y al que se ha visto contagiado solo por pasar casi todo el día en su casa—. He leído por ahí que realmente se llaman _nevus melanocítico_ , ¿sabes? Está constituida por acúmulos de células névicas cargadas de melanina. Recuerdas lo que es la melanina, ¿no? Lo dio el profesor Terada en clase, el semestre pasado.

Un chorro se escapa de la bañera y, si bien es bastante grande para que ambos puedan moverse, el año pasado podía estirar las piernas y Tōru no necesitaba hacer malabares para acomodarse sin estar medio encorvado. Ahora miden lo mismo, algo a lo que todavía no termina de acostumbrarse. Ni gustarle.

—Lo que sé es que es comprensible que tu personaje favorito de Harry Potter sea Hermione Granger.

Los ojos de Tōru también son castaños, y su pelo, similar a la crema de cacao que siempre hace su madre por navidad, con avellanas trituradas. Le gustan. (Las avellanas. No sus ojos, ni su pelo, ni su lunar en la espalda a juego). Y le observan, es algo que se le da bien. _Observar_ a las personas y analizarlas. Comprenderlas. Se le da tan bien que a veces a Hajime no le gusta porque le permite esconder cosas de él que no quiere que los demás vean.

Quiere pensar que Tōru con él es diferente.

—¿Porque ambos desbordamos una presencia y una clase que solo puede ser opacada por nuestra sabiduría?

Había tenido que sentarse entre sus piernas, dándole la espalda, para poder quitarle bien el barro que cogieron entrenando cerca del río. Para poder estar cara a cara Tōru debe torcer el cuello e inclinar la cabeza. Sonríe (a sabiendas de que ha dicho una patochada del tamaño del Pentágono pero que le quedan bien solo por ser él) con esa soberbia que un chico de trece años no debería tener.

—Porque ambos sois igual de insufribles.

Después de eso empieza el desastre.

Hay una pizca de suelo entre tanta espuma. Una ofendida respuesta que terminó en amenaza _porque tengo a tu Patodzilla y puedo destruirlo en cualquier momento_. Una carcajada. Luego otra. Y después en las paredes rebotan las risas. No cabe ninguna más. Todos sus baños siempre fueron así. El olor a jabón no era el mismo pero el tamaño de la bañera sí, cada vez más pequeña para dos adolescentes con dolor de huesos. De repente Tōru no solo tenía un bonito lunar en la espalda, si una espalda que terminaba en hoyuelos, vello fino y claro donde antes la piel estaba desnuda y una cicatriz en la rodilla que nunca tuvo el valor de tocar aunque se moría por saber cómo era el taco.

—¿Salimos? Se me están arrugando las manos —medio se queja, adormilado. Acostado sobre su pecho.

Los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y las piernas cruzadas sobre el grifo. Si no fuera porque ha puesto una distancia prudencial con cierta zona la situación sería bastante incómoda. Los dedos como pasas.

—Ve tú —carraspea—. Quiero enjuagarme de nuevo el pelo. Ya sabes que me sale caspa si no me quito bien el champú. Además de que uno de los dos tiene que limpiar este desastre y ese no vas a ser tú.

Las burbujas ayudan a taparle, incluso cuando Tōru se levanta creando pequeñas ondas en el agua. Es consciente de que la excusa puede no haber colado, por mucho que la haya aceptado en silencio.

—Vale —contesta, una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura y otra amarilla como turbante. El suspiro está a punto de salirle de la garganta cuando lo escucha añadir—. Pero ¿sabes, Hajime-chan? — _No lo digas, por el amor a tus ejemplares americanos de ufología. No. Lo. Digas—._ Si necesitabas tiempo para ti mismo solo debías decírmelo.

 _Tiempo dice._

—Eres un imbécil.

 _Tiempo me falta para matarte, pedazo de capullo._

El bote del acondicionador se estrella contra la puerta.

—Y ahora qué.

La erección no le contesta pero sigue ahí, dura y ajena a su propia consciencia. El baño le ha relajado los nudos en las tensiones pero ahora tiene otro problema. Rosado y dispuesto a muchas cosas.

 _Por qué ha tenido que ser con tu mejor amigo, joder._

Y ahora qué.

* * *

 **Reviews preciosos** (los que me dejáis, mis contestaciones solo intentan estar a vuestra altura):

 **Croquet** : Me ha entrado un calorcillo en el estomago al leerte. Muchísimas gracias por pasarte (L).

 **Nekot** : ¡El IwaoI siempre es bienvenido! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, aquí tienes la continuación ^3^

* * *

 _El próximo miércoles volveré a estar por aquí con la tercera parte. Si queréis saber de mí, podéis rebuscar en Facebook poniendo el nombre de Jane Smith._

 _Cualquier elucubración que tengáis podéis comentármela en los reviews, ¿qué pensáis que pasará?_


	3. I don t know why, but I like it

**H** ola caracola o.o, vengo a dejaros por aquí la tercera ( **y** **penúltima** ) parte de este _je ne sais quoi._ A mí especialmente me gusta este porque me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, espero que a ustedes no les sea indiferente y también os haga ese tilín que a mí me hizo ponerlo en letras. Un abrazo enorme.

* * *

"No lo entiendo. La mitad del mundo tiene pene. ¿Por qué la gente se molesta tanto al verlos?",

Carl Gallagher en _Shameless._

* * *

 **III. I don´t know why, but I like it.**

—Yo creo, Iwa-chan —medita Tōru, alargando el brazo para bajar un par de grados la calefacción de la habitación. La nieve se agolpa en el cristal de la ventana y forma pequeñas mesetas que no piensa limpiar hasta el día siguiente—, que nosotros también podríamos probar.

Nota cómo se le tensa el pómulo derecho por un segundo, chasca la lengua y pone en pausa la partida al _Crash Bandicoot_. Crash da vueltas sobre sí mismo a la espera de saltar sobre un cúmulo de rocas levitantes. Llevan dos horas así, turnándose el mando de la _Playstation 2_ cada vez que se caen por un precipicio, los arrolla una bola con dientes afilados o, en el peor de los casos, uno de los mutantes decide sacarse un as bajo la manga para matarlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿El qué?

Tōru intenta que no se le note demasiado la sonrisa. Iwa-chan puede llegar a ser muy rápido en oler sus jugarretas cuando se lo propone.

—¿Cómo que "el qué"? —repite, indignado. Se retuerce a lo largo del sofá beige hasta sentarse lo más recto posible, con un cojín de distancia de separación entre Iwa-chan y él. Brazos en jarras y un ceño fruncido que probablemente no dé ni la mitad de miedo de lo que suele dar la de su mejor amigo—. Tocarnos. Qué va a ser.

Al parecer Makki le hizo una manuela a Mattsun el fin de semana pasado y, por lo visto, fue más que bien. Según les contaron es cuestión de cerrar los ojos y pensar en alguien en concreto y, por supuesto, creerse que la mano es de esa persona. Que es mucho más satisfactorio. Tōru pone la mano en el fuego porque Mattsun pensaba en Kaichi, una chica de mechas rubias, dos años mayor y ojos azules. Y algo inalcanzable, también. La había visto un par de veces entre las gradas y si bien Mattsun no suele prestar atención a nada, le echa demasiadas miraditas en su dirección en los entrenamientos como para pasar desapercibido.

—No te lo crees ni tú —escupe Iwa-chan, dándole un codazo. Suelta una risotada, como si fuese un chiste—. Tocarnos dice —corea, incrédulo. Mueve el joystick con el pulgar, retomando la partida—. ¿De qué te apetece la pizza hoy? La Diavolo tiene buena pinta, aunque quizás sea un poco picante para el paladar tan filustre que tienes.

Tōru no sabe qué le mosquea más, aunque de repente tiene una lista de cosas que le fastidian muchísimo. Que haya usado la palabra del día para utilizarlo en su contra —porque llevan una semana cogiendo el diccionario y subrayándolo cada vez que encuentran una divertida o interesante o simplemente fuera de lo común—, que Iwa-chan lo vea incapaz de comerse una insignificante masa con salsa picante y pollo, o que no se le pase por la cabeza compartir algo tan íntimo entre los dos. Se supone que son mejores amigos, ¿no? Le da igual entrar en el baño a hacer aguas mayores cuando él se está duchando, que más le dará vérsela en un estado menos catatónico que debajo de la alcachofa.

—Lo de la Mexicana fue un mal día, ¿piensas recordármelo toda la vida? Porque sólo tenemos diecisiete años, Iwa-chan, y teniendo en cuenta que quiero llegar a ver cómo la tecnología es capaz de volvernos inmortales, espero que cambies de disco más temprano que tarde. —Se quita el jersey cobalto, acalorado. Debajo aparece una camiseta de _Star Wars_ que pone "May the force be with you" y, aunque no ha sido intencionado, le parece totalmente acertada la frase en ese preciso instante—. Iwa-chan, lo digo en serio, ¿por qué no lo intentamos? No hay nada que perder. Como mucho ganaríamos en malas experiencias sexuales. —Despliega un glamur que no ha usado nunca en un chico. _Con él_ —. Y tampoco es como si me importara vivirlas contigo, no voy a ver nada que no haya visto ya.

 _No hay nada que perder._

Una mierda.

Oikawa puede que no tenga mucho que perder pero Hajime teme que se le noten demasiado las ganas por hacerlo. Descarta rápidamente el cómo ha llegado a la conclusión de que si Makki y Mattsun dicen "nos hemos tirado por un acantilado y ha salido cojonudo" ellos deben repetir la ecuación para probar las evidencias. Hacerle una paja. A Oikawa. Hacerle una paja a Oikawa en su sofá. _Joder_. Si la culpa la tiene él por continuar siendo su amigo. No podía buscarse uno normalito, con el que ir de pesca y practicar voleibol y compartir teorías sobre el último capítulo de Naruto. Tiene que ser Oikawa y su majadería extrema, testarudez acérrima y labia imbatible.

Podría argumentar que no está de buen humor, a lo mejor cuela. Que intentarlo sería una pérdida de tiempo porque entrenar hoy lo ha dejado KO y seguramente no vaya a funcionar la cosa. Que le falta glucosa en sangre para levantar más de un dedo.

Respira tan hondo que le duelen los pulmones.

—Vas a encontrar todas las excusas habidas y por haber para que lo hagamos tarde o temprano, ¿no?

El muy cabrón se ríe, suave y bajito. Casi como si le hubiera pillado cogiendo las galletas caseras de su madre a la una de la mañana.

—Qué bien me conoces, Iwa-chan.

Tampoco es que no quiera probar. No es la primera vez que escucha sobre _eso_ en los vestuarios, ni a un amigo de un amigo. No tiene por qué significar algo romántico.

No tiene por qué significar _nada._

—Vale.

Algo le cruza la cara a Oikawa. Es tan breve que si no lo conociera de toda la vida seguramente no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero estuvo ahí y ya no está. Una pizca de sorpresa que agudiza su mirada, como si no esperara esa respuesta. A Hajime la duda le retuerce el estómago, hace que le duela el corazón contra el pecho.

—Vale —repite Oikawa, mojándose los labios.

Se le pasan tropecientas mil preguntas por la cabeza. _¿Está cerrada la puerta? ¿Sentados o acostados? ¿Empiezo yo? ¿Tenemos que quitarnos la ropa? ¿Cómo te gusta? ¿Me puedo arrepentir?_ Se le ocurre que a lo mejor no está muy instruido en el tema y quizás deberían poner límites por el bien de los dos. De la amistad. Para que no les resulte raro luego. Nada de besos, ni caricias, ni hacerse el machito delante del otro. _Esto es cosa nuestra, Iwa-chan, y de nadie más._ Se marea pensando en tantas posibilidades desastrosas.

—¿Necesitas que ponga algún video en concreto, Iwa-chan, o con tu imaginación tienes? A lo mejor prefieres mirarme a mí. —Guiña un ojo.

Si bien sólo es capaz de escuchar los latidos dentro de su cuerpo, procura sonar compuesto. Ha dicho que sí. Tan tranquilo. Iwa-chan ha dicho "vale" y Tōru ahora no se ve capaz de retroceder la película y señalar el momento exacto en el que estaba haciendo una broma. Una que le ha salido demasiado bien.

—Supongo —es lo que responde, rascándose la nariz con los nudillos. Hace poco se dio cuenta de que le ha empezado a salir vello. A la altura del esternón, encima del labio superior, cerca de la nuez, y no lo queda mal. Tōru está casi seguro de que a él le sentaría horrible dejarse barba—. Voy a traer el portátil.

* * *

Tardan más de lo debido en encontrar un vídeo que les guste, bueno, que le guste a Oikawa. Navegan en porno amateur durante tanto tiempo —"me gustan sin operar, Iwa-chan" y "¿pero qué es esto?" y "venga ya, eso no puede ser natural. ¿Tú has visto cómo la tiene?"— que Hajime se llega a creer que está buscando la manera de echarse para atrás. Hasta que le arrebata el ratón.

Creer es de tontos.

* * *

Se supone que tendría que pensar en alguna de las muchas compañeras que tiene en clase, que le regalan chocolate hecho a mano en San Valentín y se pegan a la barandilla de las gradas para poder verle más de cerca. Sin embargo, Tōru no piensa en sus faldas, ni en el uniforme de verano, ni en sus sonrisas manchadas por el gloss. Se le hace cuesta arriba teniendo a Iwa-chan tan cerca que quema.

Iwa-chan con la mano entre sus piernas. Iwa-chan y sus músculos tensos, tratando de controlarse. Le gusta la sensación de sus dedos alrededor. Iwa-chan, duro y nervioso. Se moja los labios y deja la boca entreabierta, la lengua casi fuera, esperando algo, y la respiración entrecortada. Le gusta que lo mire a él, con los párpados caídos.

—Iwaizumi —llama en un jadeo—, más despacio.

Están medio sentados, casi fuera de la silla. Con los pantalones enredados alrededor de los tobillos y el resto de la ropa puesta. De haberlo pensado mejor le habría dicho que se quitaran todo lo demás. Quiere verle sin nada.

A Iwa-chan se le marcan las venas del cuello, y Tōru se pregunta a qué sabrá esa franja de su cuerpo mientras trata con todas sus fuerzas de no correrse antes que él. Porque sería verdaderamente humillante y quiere que sea a la vez, por muy cursi que resulte. Necesita saber si le está gustando tanto como le gusta a él la presión de su pulgar en la punta.

Si los amigos se besan o eso es algo que se les ha ido de las manos en medio del experimento.

Nota el sabor cítrico del refresco mezclarse en su boca cuando Iwa-chan lo agarra por la nuca y le dice que sí, lamiéndole la lengua. Todo es tan nuevo. Tōru había hecho un par de cosas con alguna de sus novias, pero siempre por encima de la ropa, y ahora tiene la mano de su mejor amigo alrededor de la polla. Puede sentir cómo tiembla cada vez que sube el ritmo y cómo sus caderas hacen movimientos redondos contra él, pidiéndole más. Ambos sudan, a pesar de que las calles de Miyagi se congelan con el paso de los minutos, y algo dentro de Tōru, muy en el fondo de su cabeza, se derrite poco a poco.

—Oikawa, por favor. Joder. Yo —balbucea, su voz le hace cosquillas en el hueco del cuello—. No puedo más pero quiero _Oikawa._

Se deshacen las capas, como si llevara muchísimo tiempo envuelto en hielo y viera sólo una versión borrosa de la realidad.

—Hajime.

Se le escapa sin querer. Mirándole. Mirándole de verdad por primera vez. Iwa-chan con los ojos entrecerrados, mordiéndose los labios, dejándose guiar por la decadencia de su mano. Casi besándose. _Qué guapo eres. Siempre lo he sabido pero—_ El latigazo le quema entre las pierna, le tensa el estómago y hace que se pegue más, buscando fricción.

Tōru no tiene ni idea de si Makki y Mattsun fueron capaces de separarse y limpiarse entre risas o si no pudieron evitar besarse una última vez antes de dejar que el frío entrara por la venta y el olor a ellos se perdiera entre los copos de nieve.

* * *

—¿Crees que se lo habrán creído? —Desde el ventanal del aula, puede ver como los pobres de primero se matan por hacer las cincuenta vueltas de la cancha. La pompa de chicle se rompe, debería empezar a comprarse de otra marca porque el sabor de esos dura una mierda— Eh, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Lo hago, pero ahora mismo no sé a lo que te refieres.

—¿Y pasas de preguntar?

—Exactamente.

—Que aburrido eres, de verdad —se queja, propinándole debajo de la mesa con un puntapié. Mattsun ni se inmuta, leyendo el último tomo de _Bleach._ A veces Takahiro se cuestiona su amistad. Es consciente de que les ha unido una serie de circunstancias azarosas, que si hubieran entrado en diferentes preparatorias y se hubieran encontrado por la calle no se habrían esforzado en mostrar interés por el otro. Y sin embargo, no hay otra persona con la que prefiera pasar el tiempo—. Matt, lo digo en serio, ¿crees que hayan hecho algo?

El muy capullo le dedica un amago de sonrisa, haciendo esa manía tan horrible de doblar los libros por las esquinas sin piedad, para luego dejarlo en el pupitre y estirarse. No le responde hasta sentirse cómodo en su sitio.

—¿Los dos tíos más gays que hayamos conocido en nuestra vida? Pues claro.

* * *

 **Respuesta a un precioso review:**

 **poeftme:** Muchisísisimas gracias por comentar, flor. De verdad, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto este pequeñajo que ni es historia ni es nada, solo escenas rotas de una vida que les he robado a ellos. Si algún día te animas a hacer un long-fic basándote en este: por favor dímelo *3* me parecería un detalle precioso. Esta es la tercera entrega y el miércoles que viene subiré la última parte, aunque no descarto un epílogo por los yolos. Muchos besitos de miel.

* * *

 _if you want to go fast go alone. if you want to go far go together you can search me in Facebook mi nombre es Jane Smith y mi spaninglish es fantabulosos._

¿Habría que castigar a Makki y Mattsun por jugársela tan descaradamente? Os leo /0.0/


End file.
